


Coffee, Kisses and Bad Puns

by Gwatson2304



Series: Kitchen Fires and Feelings [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Establishing Director Sanvers, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: So after the first meet goes so well the three ladies finally go on a date





	Coffee, Kisses and Bad Puns

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Sandstonesunspear, Iamsuperconfused and Syllabicacronyms for reading through, making suggestions and helping me come up with parts of this (including the title of the collection!)
> 
> This one is actually beta read so should be pretty decent! Hope you enjoy! Feel free to come chat on tumblr, I'm there @georgiew2304

“You’re wearing the shirt!” 

“I don’t know what you mean by ‘the shirt’,” Maggie grins cheekily, her eyes meeting Alex’s through the mirror Alex is stood in front of.

Maggie knows exactly what Alex is referring to. The white shirt she has paired with her tightest fitting black jeans, is the exact shirt she wore on their first date. 

It’s the shirt that when Alex picked Maggie up, her jaw visibly went slack and she stuttered out a compliment. 

It's the shirt that she’d worn during their first kiss. She had asked Alex what she wanted from the bar and as she went to step away, Alex gently pulled her by the arm into her and kissed her with all the pent up tension they had built throughout the night. 

It’s the shirt that led them to end their date early in favour of making out on Alex’s couch. 

It’s the shirt that the next day she picked up off of Alex’s bedroom floor, crumpled beyond being wearable for the day so she stole Alex’s bright orange t-shirt to wear whilst she made them coffee. 

“Sawyer, you know exactly what I mean!” Alex’s voice pulls her out of her reminiscing. 

Maggie flashes Alex a dimple filled grin and wraps her arms around Alex as she continues to look in the mirror and fluff her freshly cut hair. Maggie stands on tip toes and nuzzles her nose into the back of the freshly shaved undercut.

“You look amazing, you can stop messing with it.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks timidly 

“So good,” Maggie says as she places a kiss to the back of Alex’s neck and takes her by the hand, spinning her away from the mirror. “Let’s get going hot stuff, we have a lady waiting for us.” 

Alex squeezes her hand and they walk out of their apartment together. 

The drive to Noonan’s is not long at all, and when they arrive Maggie switches off the engine and turns to face Alex. 

“Remember, no pressure.” Maggie doesn’t need to say anymore, they have had plenty of hypothetical conversations about what dating someone would mean and what both of their expectations were. 

After Alex showed such a deep interest in Lucy after such a short conversation, she and Alex spent a lot of the night talking about it again because it was no longer about a hypothetical person. 

The conversation led to the text which led to them setting up a date for the next day, however between a cop and a firefighter it was harder than planned to meet up the very next day. But here they are a week and multiple group texts later, finally able to meet up and spend time together. 

The weeks delay not necessarily being a negative thing, it gave them time to develop a level of knowledge about one another. They have begun to become comfortable with one another, which for Maggie was definitely a relief as she had only interacted with Lucy over the phone after Alex had met her.

They both exit the car and as they walk over to the coffee shop they spot Lucy leaning up against the bike that she had shared pictures of after learning the other two women are also bike enthusiasts. 

Alex lets out a low whistle and comments, “Damn the pictures didn’t do it justice!”

“That’s hello you look amazing in Alex talk,” Maggie laughs as she reaches out to hug Lucy hello. 

Alex blushes and leans in for her own hug and gives Lucy an appreciative glance over, “hey, you do look amazing!”

“Thanks Danvers, you are both looking amazing too,” Lucy says checking them both out.

“Come on we can flirt more inside,” Maggie smiles at both of them and leads the way in.

Alex and Lucy find a booth and Maggie goes up to order for the three of them, already knowing Lucy’s coffee order. 

“Two vegan enthusiasts however will I cope?” Alex jokes, knowing Maggie had shared numerous pictures with Lucy of Alex enjoying recipes Maggie had tried out and of her eating the entire tub of homemade vegan ice cream. 

Lucy gently shoves her in the shoulder, “keep us both around detective and you’ll be more well fed than you’ve ever been.”

Alex blushes at the use of her title, something Lucy regularly does now, “shove off Lieutenant, but food is always very much appreciated!”

“Yeah, I learned that very early on into our relationship,” Maggie adds on as she slips into the booth and passes the drinks to their owners.

“Hey! I tried alright!” Alex feigns offence. 

"After the circumstances we met, I can only imagine how that went," Lucy giggles.

Maggie gives Lucy a high five. "Honestly, I didn't know you could burn vegetables beyond recognition until Alex tried to cook for me," she says.

Alex rolls her eyes. "If I had asked more questions, I wouldn't have been cooking vegetables in the first place."

“Enjoyment of vegan products happens for many reasons detective you should know that,” Lucy chimes in with a cheeky wink.

“Yeah well I know that now!” They all laugh and the conversation moves away to different topics. 

They talk about their busy weeks and plans for the next few days. Then onto deeper topics like where they all grew up and family life. 

And then it goes onto Alex and Maggie, they had talked about the two of them whilst learning about one another but there’s some things that are just better hearing in person.

“So how does a hot shot detective and a hot lingerie retailer end up together? Purchase gone wrong?” Lucy inquires. 

“So fucking cheeky Lane!” Alex says as she puts her head in her hands.

“Not wrong though is she Danvers?” Maggie tags on causing Alex to blush even more.

“Ooh come on tell the story then Sawyer, I don’t think the Detective here could make it through,” Lucy says as she reaches over to hold one of Alex’s hands, Alex smiles and laces their fingers together.

“I was an EMT for 8 years, met this amazing rookie cop in my final few months on the job. However, neither of us actually made a move and when I left the services I didn’t manage to get her number before leaving,” Maggie has a soft smile on her face as she tells the story, “then I decided I needed to do something easy and nothing like what I had just gotten out of. So I decided retail, got an interview and started working in the lingerie section.”

Alex adds continues the story, “then the amazing rookie that had made such an impact on her, walks into the store and without realising it’s the woman she had been pining over for months, asks if the store stocks her size in a very lacy matching set.” 

As Alex finishes, Lucy is watching the looks Alex and Maggie are exchanging. It amazes her that she can listen to them tell their story and not feel left out or like an outsider. She takes Maggie’s hand into her own, making the three of them more connected. As she sits there, all Lucy can think is how much she wants this to be a long term thing between the three of them. 

“Yeah the amazing rookie, who as soon as I turned around became a bumbling mess and managed to spit out ‘it’s you’,” Maggie laughs as she tags on that detail.

“Oh shut it!” Alex laughs and blushes again, “I also remember you saying ‘we also have it another colour that I think will be way more suited to your complexion’, which didn’t help!”

“Well, it definitely did look amazing on our third date,” Maggie accentuates the comment with a wink thrown towards Lucy and a look that says I know just how to press her buttons. 

“Yeah and after tonight Sawyer you’ll be lucky if I wear it again,” Alex says, rolling her eyes at the shared look of the other two ladies. She’s such a goner for the woman she shares her life with, and now the Lieutenant is worming her way in and Alex certainly doesn’t want it to end. 

Lucy is watching them interact and feels a warmth in her chest, these two women are amazing and beautiful and she hopes it’s not just a one date thing. 

The rest of the date is spent talking about how Lucy ended up a firefighter and just expanding on topics they had touched on via text but hadn’t gone into copious amounts of details about. 

They drift closer together and were holding hands, starting with brushing of pinkies and ending with Lucy being brave and taking a hand of each of the women in front of her. 

But much the same with all amazing nights, they decide it has to draw to an end. None of them wanting the night to be over, but all of them having early starts. 

“Danvers, why don’t you walk the pretty lady home and I’ll meet you back at ours?” Maggie offers, wanting the two of them to be able to have some time alone together, after all it was their initial interaction that started this. 

Alex turns to Maggie, not trying to cut Lucy out but just needing to have a moment with her. “You sure?”

“Babe, we can’t let a beautiful girl like Lucy walk home alone,” Maggie retorts, giving Alex’s arms a rub and then turning her back to lucy. “I had a great evening Lucy, you should come over for dinner soon.”

“After seeing the pictures of your amazing food? I would never turn down the opportunity,” Lucy says moving closer to Maggie.

“Luckily, one of us can actually put together a half decent meal without the fire crew having to be called out, besides you’ll be there just in case of anything,” Maggie says, taking Lucy’s hands, “I’d really like to cook for you.” Lucy smiles at her, linking their fingers together.

They both move at the same time to wrap one another in a tight hug, Lucy whispers into Maggie’s ear, “think I could get a taste of what’s to come?” and Maggie feels her knees get weak and the butterflies in her stomach start to go a mile a minute.

“I think that would be a good idea,” Maggie leans back a little and brushes her nose against Lucy’s. Lucy moves one of her hands to Maggie’s lower back pulling her closer. They both have their eyes closed, but can feel one another's breath. 

Then Maggie feels soft lips against hers. 

Her hand moves to Lucy’s neck, for Maggie it’s just like the first time she kissed Alex; it’s like coming home.

Their lips work together and form the perfect rhythm, Lucy puts one of her hands on the small of Maggie’s back and pulls her flush against the firefighters strong body. 

Their make out session borders on indecent for the sidewalk, but neither care. 

The only thing that makes them pull apart is the small whimper that comes from Alex who looks as though she is thoroughly enjoying watching the two women. Maggie and Lucy share a soft smile and a quick peck on the lips then they separate from their embrace. 

“So, was that up to your standards Lieutenant?” Maggie says with a cheeky smile, sporting her killer dimples.

“Well, I think it will do for now,” Lucy replies cheekily earning a swat to the arm from Maggie, “I’ll let you know after I get the full meal.” 

They all share glances, knowing exactly what Lucy is referring to and all of them excited for it. But that isn’t on the menu for tonight, tonight was a chemistry test and they definitely came out knowing they were doing the right thing. 

Maggie pulls Alex into their hug and they stand pressed together sharing soft smiles and looks. Maggie kisses them both, “you best get going, but we will talk later Luce.” 

Lucy smiles at the pet name and leans into Maggie giving her a parting kiss with a little added tongue and then moves away so Alex and Maggie can have a moment. 

“Go get it tiger,” Maggie whispers into Alex’s ear as she’s wrapped in a tight hug, Alex grins and kisses Maggie.

“Let me know you get in safe, I’ll be home soon,” Alex says. They share a short kiss and Alex is beside Lucy waiting for her to lead the way. 

“We’ll call you later Lucy. Make sure you get our girl home safe Al.” Lucy’s face tells Maggie that she caught onto the use of “their girl” and that she is more than comfortable with it. 

Maggie walks in the direction of hers and Alex’s car sporting a very content grin.

"I only have my bike" Lucy says.

"Yeah, as much as I like you I don't ride bitch for anyone." Alex replies. "So unless you want to turn the keys over to me, we could take a stroll back to yours."

"Sounds perfect to me Detective." Lucy says as she starts walking in the direction of her place.

As they walk Alex has the overwhelming urge to reach out and take Lucy's hand, but even after how amazing the chemistry has been between the three of them all night she still can't bring herself to do it. 

They keep swapping glances then bashfully looking away from one another. She moves closer to Lucy hoping the shorter woman will make a move. 

Luckily for her Lucy reaches out and hooks their pinkies together, they catch one another's eyes and Alex mumbles "fuck it,” and takes Lucy's hand into her own. 

"Didn't take you for the nervous type Lane, you're all suave and swagger in uniform," Alex has a cheeky grin on her face as she says it and earns herself an elbow to the ribs.

Then Lucy pulls her closer, "it's not often I have two beautiful women giving me attention in the same night Danvers, especially not two women who are in a relationship."

Lucy’s words show that she is still unsure of her place with the two women, even after the pleasurable evening they have shared. Alex understands, a night of dining and kissing doesn’t mean that it is a sure thing. However, from Maggie’s actions and her own feelings she knows that if Lucy wants it then they are open to her being an equal part in their relationship. This is something her and Maggie will definitely have to discuss later so they can make sure they are both doing as much as they can to show Lucy how equal they view her in the relationship. 

“These two women are definitely crazy about you and what tonight means for the three of us,” Alex says, squeezing Lucy’s hand gently and kissing the side of her head as they continue to walk. 

“Yeah?” Lucy asks in a small voice for someone who has exuded confidence from the moment Alex met her. 

“God yeah, do you know how hot it was you and Maggie kissing? All I could think was how hot my girls looked together, not to mention how much I was wishing we didn’t all have work tomorrow.” Just like Maggie did, Alex includes Lucy in being “theirs” to show how serious they both are. It might have been less than 24 hours but the chemistry is undeniable, and dinner only served to show how that they could get along outside of flirting. 

“Smooth talker Danvers,” Lucy looks up at Alex and gives her a look that lets her know it has made Lucy feel better and has calmed her nerves. 

Lucy walks them into her apartment complex and over to the elevator. There was ample room but Alex wraps her arm around Lucy’s shoulder and Lucy reciprocates by snuggling into Alex’s side and putting her arm around Alex’s back. When they got to her door Lucy turned to Alex, “This is me then detective, thank you for a memorable evening”

“I would say we are about to make it more memorable,” Alex retorts.

“How so?” 

Before Lucy can finish Alex is pressing her against her front door and kissing her, but even with how charged the moment is Alex is being gentle. Lucy pulls her tighter against her and runs her tongue against Alex’s lips, Alex grants her entrance and the kiss gets more heated. Alex brings a hand up and wraps it in Lucy’s short curly hair. Lucy puts a hand on the back of Alex’s neck and they continue to kiss for a few minutes. 

Both women pull away breathless, their foreheads pressed together but their eyes remaining closed, just taking in the moment. 

“Damn Danvers,” Lucy whispers breathlessly, “this is definitely one fire I don’t wanna put out.”

“So don’t,” Alex kisses Lucy again this time slower and softer. When they part, Alex peppers kisses over Lucy’s face and wraps her up in a tight hug.

“As much as I don’t want you to, you should probably get going,” Lucy says, even though she’s then holding Alex tighter to her. 

“Dinner, saturday? Me and Maggie have the weekend off.” They share a knowing look and exchange a few more small pecks. 

“Let me know you get home safe?” Lucy’s protective side comes out a little. 

“You softie,” Alex giggles, “we’ll ring to say goodnight as well.”

Reluctantly, they let go of one another and Alex steps back so Lucy can open her door. Once she’s inside and the door is closed Alex turns around and goes towards the elevator with a love-struck grin on her face.


End file.
